The aim of this collaboration is to develop a method for detecting areas of the brain which are actively inhibited. The approach we have taken utilizes double labeling using c-fos, an immediate early gene product, and the metabolic marker 2-DG. It is known that with the latter increased labeling occurs both when cell groups are actively inhibited or excitated. Another word, when used alone this method does not distinguish between the two processies. Functional mapping using immediate early genes, on the other hand, cannot distinguish between active inhibition and passive quiescence: low labeling is observed in both cases. We hypothesize that by combining the two procedures it should be possible to descriminate between cell groups that are excited, inhibited or passively quiescent under a given stimulus condition.